


stars in the sky

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cryptids, Cuddling, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Gremlin - Freeform, M/M, MOST OF THESE ARE FLUFF I PROMISE, Multi, Road Trip, Torture, Valentine's Day, Vampires, antigravity, halloween party, ive pretty much given up on tagging soz, klance dads, monopoly, now theres one thats Actually platonic, pining shiro, prompt fills, some of these could be interpreted as platonic probably, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: A collection of (very, very short) prompt fills from tumblr! Content varies. Prompts in chapter notes/summaries. You're welcome to send me prompts here!!!





	1. Road Trip | Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Road trip AU where they’re stuck in an old volkswagen van and Lance won’t stop changing the radio stations until he finds the most annoying songs to sing along to. Shiro is not impressed.

“Seriously, Lance?”

“What?” Lance asks innocently, even as he flips rapid-fire through every FM station the crackling old radio can find for the _third time_.

“You’ve passed at least three classic rock stations. We can agree on classic rock, right?” Shiro glances over at his boyfriend before looking back to the road ahead. The highway’s not empty but they’re in rural god-knows-where and it’s not exactly packed. They’ve already argued about Shiro’s insistence at not going any faster than 75 MPH regardless.

“Classic rock? I mean, yeah, but not on a _road trip._ ” Lance pauses on a station that turns out to be in the middle of some commercial jingle, then keeps going. “You’re supposed to make a mix tape for road trips! But you didn’t want to, so we’re doing this my way, and my way is finding the perfect radio station every ten miles.”

“Can’t you make it fifteen, at least.”

“Nope.”

Lance passes a few more channels before stopping on one that’s playing the beginning of something familiar. Shiro can’t quite place it, at first, but then he looks over and sees Lance watching him with a decidedly evil grin. And then the words start.

“No,” he says firmly, gripping the steering wheel hard and staring determinedly at the road. “Lance,  _NO._ ”

Lance starts humming along. “Lance, yes!” 

Shiro can see him grinning out of the corner of his eye, and then _the chorus starts._ He groans aloud and contemplates leaving his boyfriend at the next rest stop as Lance sings along.

“ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/151256079864/abyraesama-replied-to-your-postsend-me-shance)


	2. Halloween Party | Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: halloween party shance

“Purr-fect evening, isn’t it?”

Shiro turns to look at the source of the voice and almost spills his drink. It’s a cute guy in black cat ears, a tail, and… not much else. He tries not to stare.

“Uh, yeah,” he says a little belatedly. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Maybe a little,” the guy says with a grin. “Wanna cuddle for warmth?”

Oh.

“We could take a little _catnap_ together.”

Oh my _god_.

“I-I don’t know…” Shiro’s voice sounds strangled even to him and his cup is starting to buckle in his hand. The guy moves a little closer; he’s got that cat-like grin _down_.

“What’re you supposed to be?” he asks, _pawing_ at the hat one of Shiro’s friends jammed onto his head earlier–it’s a Halloween party, he needed a costume, apparently.

“Uh… a witch?” Shiro’s voice cracks.

“Well,” the guy purrs, leaning right up against Shiro’s arm to rest his hands on his shoulder. “I’m a black cat, so maybe we should get a little _familiar_.”

Shiro gives up. “Mm. I think you should be the witch, actually.” The guy’s eyebrows lift in surprise as Shiro takes off his hat and perches it atop the guy’s ears. “Because you’ve _cast a spell_ on me.” He nods toward the door. “Let’s go?”

Cat guy grins. “Paw-lease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/151469652264/astrogazers-replied-to-your-post)


	3. Stories | Shance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shance telling each other funny stories to cheer each other up while cuddling

“…and that’s why I had to run laps around the Garrison because of an egg,” Shiro finishes, and Lance giggles against his side. It’s kind of a half-hearted giggle, though, and soon enough Lance buries his face in Shiro’s shirt and falls silent again.

“What about you?” he asks, squeezing Lance’s shoulders a little.

“Huh?”

“You must have some stories from the Garrison, right?” Shiro lifts his head so he can look down at Lance, who’s lying half on top of him, curled together in his bunk. “Don’t tell me you _weren’t_ a troublemaker. I won’t believe it.”

There’s a pause, but then Lance looks up at him and grins. “Oh, I was,” he says. “Did I ever tell you about the time me and Pidge got stuck in a dumpster all night?” He launches into the tale, growing more animated with every word, and though Lance’s chin digs painfully into his chest Shiro can’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did say these were short ;)
> 
> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/151248834159/shance-telling-each-other-funny-stories-to-cheer)


	4. Mothman | Kidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kidge - eyes (you choose how to interact with it)

“I’m beginning to think this was a bad idea.”

“Shh!” Pidge turns to shoot a glare at Keith, all the more alarming because she’s holding an aluminum baseball bat. He lifts his hands in surrender.

“Just saying! Do you even know where we are?” He keeps his voice down to a whisper now.

“Hold the flashlight steady,” is all she says in response. He sighs and does so. Together they continue to trek through the dark woods, keeping an ear out for any unusual sounds, though Keith is pretty sure the flashlight would scare anything away anyway.

Still: cryptid hunting at 2 am. _Definitely_ a bad idea.

“Do you hear that?” Pidge whispers, and Keith cocks his head. The woods are silent.

“No?”

“Exactly.” 

He sweeps the flashlight around. It doesn’t penetrate far into the darkness, but something flashes, deep into the trees beyond. He turns the flashlight towards it again.

Two eyes, glowing red in the darkness. The flashlight flickers out.

Keith and Pidge scream in unison, and he grabs blindly for her hand and starts running. They crash through the dark undergrowth together, Keith steering them in what he’s _pretty_  sure is the right direction. Finally they stumble out into the parking lot, panting, and scramble into the old Jeep. Keith looks over and meets Pidge’s eyes in the dim moonlight.

They collapse into laughter, and they’re still laughing when Keith starts the car and pulls out of the lot. Neither notice the large, winged figure with glowing red eyes that swoops by overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/151676252329/bob2btrue-replied-to-your-post-yall-send-me)
> 
> and you are welcome to send me prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)!!


	5. Chasing Thrills | Kidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kidge prompt(based on an au), pidge is a vampire and only keith knows about it and he has to keep it a secret, so pidge and Keith spend a lot of time together, and the rest of the paladins think their dating so and they wanna make sure of it and so they try to spy on them and find out pidge is a vampire, so they get really scared of pidge and try to ignore her, it makes pidge sad but keith's here to protect her, and pidge likes it when he protects her

Being a programmer is the best excuse, honestly. Up at weird hours of the night? Programming. Pasty complexion, aversion to sunlight? Always inside, programming. Unavailable during the daytime? Asleep because she was up all night programming.

Of course, Pidge would’ve been a programmer anyway, probably, because there’s  _nothing_ as satisfying to her as finding the last bug and getting the program to run properly. It’s her version of chasing thrills.

Keith, meanwhile, finds his satisfaction in cryptids and conspiracies and hunting the unknown, and that’s part of why she lets him tag along even though he knows she’s a creature of the night, literally. It’s _his_  version of chasing thrills, if a little more dangerous than hers. She gets it.

The other part of the reason is that he’s, like, the most attractive person, living or unliving, she’s ever met, but whatever. Chasing thrills, right?

They have mutual friends (living ones) that she likes well enough, too, but any time they hang out is an opportunity for them to find out her secret, and that’s the kind of “thrill” she doesn’t like to chase. The result being that she spends more time with Keith than any of them, and the result of _that_ is that they think the two of them are secretly dating. Which, you know, is totally fine by Pidge. If they think a pale, scrawny nerd like her (undeath aside) can score a guy like that? Great.

Until they got _nosy_.

Now she and Keith are running down some back alley in the dark because  _somebody_ thought it’d be funny to secretly tag along one of their nighttime walks, which, you know, double as _lunchtime_.

“In here!” Keith whispers, and yanks her sideways down another alley and… into a dumpster. She’s probably been places that smell worse but not by _much_.

“Keith!”

“Shh!”

“Keith, Lance was holding a _stake_ ,” she hisses at him. He gives her a look, not even fazed by the way her eyes glow anymore.

“He probably didn’t mean it,” he whispers. “He’s our friend. He wouldn’t. They wouldn’t.”

Footsteps approach and they fall silent. She’s pretty sure it’s Shiro, but with the stench of the dumpster she’s sitting in muffling her heightened sense of smell she can’t be sure. He ventures down the alley, and Keith holds his breath and squeezes her hand–then he turns and leaves the alley.

“But what if they _would?_ ” she whispers eventually.

“I won’t let them stake you,” Keith whispers back. “I promise.”

And it’s kind of silly, a mortal protecting a vampire, but… it’s Keith, and she feels safe with him.

(Even if chasing thrills together leaves them huddled in a dumpster in the dark.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/151955557769/part-2-and-so-they-try-to-spy-on-them-and-find)


	6. Valentine's Day | Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sheith, valentines day in space?

Keith’s first hint that something’s up is that Lance is smirking at him a little more than usual. And if it were just that, he might not have noticed. Except that no less than three times during breakfast does Hunk attempt to say something to him only for someone (ie. Lance or Pidge) to launch themselves across the table to cover his mouth. And Pidge is avoiding looking at him altogether. Even Allura is acting a little cagey.

Oh, and Shiro is nowhere to be found.

So what if some of the details of social interaction may be beyond him? This is  _definitely_ weird.

He tries Hunk first, because Hunk is the easiest to get a secret out of. Which is probably why he up and flees when he sees Keith coming, without a word.

“Sorry, I left something important, uh, somewhere else,” says Pidge, his next stop, and she flees too. Great.

“Lost your boyfriend?” Lance teases when Keith sees him in the hall. Keith just keeps walking.

“Oh, I’m not involved in any of this!” Coran exclaims (Keith is getting a little desperate). “You’ll have to ask someone else!”

Finally, he tracks down Allura, who smiles knowingly at him when he approaches. “You’re looking for Shiro, right?” she says. “He’s in one of the observation rooms below the training deck! Have fun!”

“Uh, thanks?” he says, and goes. Sure enough, one of the rooms is marked as occupied–but when he enters, it’s completely dark. Then the blast covers slide up, and reveal a breathtaking view of a passing nebula… and, in the dim starlight, a little table with some rose-like alien flowers in the center, and Shiro.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro says with a smile, like he hasn’t been missing all day. He gets up to meet Keith where he’s still standing, by the door. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

… _Oh._

“Uh, same to you,” Keith says awkwardly, stepping in and trying to act like he totally knew that was _today_. Fortunately, as they meet in the middle of the room against a backdrop of stars, Shiro doesn’t seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/151957132324/sheith-valentines-day-in-space)
> 
> you can send me prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)!!!


	7. After | Kidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kidge for i don't want to be alone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Pidge is usually the sort to turn her feelings toward something constructive.

Angry? Dismantling some of the tech they’ve picked up on distant planets tends to calm her down. Sad? Building things is the cure for that, or coding– _creating_ something. Restless? Hell, she just goes for a walk, ends up in the training room, works off some of that excess energy.

So, holing up somewhere to cry–not usually how she does things.

But the information she’d gathered all pointed to her brother being held at the last Galran outpost they’d hit, and they’d freed every prisoner in the place and he wasn’t there. The other captives had told her he’d been moved, mere _days_  ago. She’d been so close. But the records had been destroyed in the attack and the trail had gone cold.

So she finds a dark, quiet room with a view of the stars, and huddles alone on the floor there, looking out at the vastness of space. It doesn’t make her feel any better. She’s here to wallow, not fight. She’s so tired of fighting.

The door slides open behind her, and she stiffens as light pours into the room. Footsteps enter–Keith, by the gait–but he doesn’t turn on the light or say anything. Instead he just walks in and goes to stand by the window like she’s not even there.

At first, she’s a little angry. How dare he intrude on her wallowing? But his presence has admittedly snapped her out of her funk, and reminded her that… well, there’s more to the universe than her family, as much as she hates to admit it to herself. There are billions of people out there that still need her help. 

And someday, while freeing another outpost full of prisoners, maybe her family will be among them. She wipes her eyes and sniffles one last time, and pulls herself together. Keith starts at the noise.

“Pidge? I didn’t know you were in here.” He looks around kind of awkwardly. “Um. I’ll go.”

“No, it’s okay,” she says. “I don’t want to be alone right now anyway.”

“…Oh,” he says. Tentatively he comes and sits next to her, and she uncurls a little and leans her head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post can be found [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/154596777259/kidge-for-i-dont-want-to-be-alone-%CA%96)


	8. Stop | Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Also sheith 21 for the drabble thing if you're up to it!  
> (21. “Stop doing this to yourself.”)

“Where’s Shiro?”

Keith looks up from reading as Lance enters the rec room. “Why are you asking me?”

Lance shrugs. “Dunno. Thought you might know.” He wanders back out, but Keith doesn’t return to his screen. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Shiro in a while either. Which means either he’s fallen asleep somewhere–good, he needs his sleep–or he’s holed up somewhere beating himself up over something. Which is not good.

Keith gets up, putting the portable reader down. He’d better find him and make sure.

He finds him, eventually, standing alone on the bridge, scrolling through one of Allura’s star maps. Shiro doesn’t notice him, at first, so Keith just watches for a minute. He’s not really over how much Shiro has changed since he left for Kerberos… and how much he hasn’t.

“Shiro?” he says finally. “What are you doing?”

“Keith!” Shiro starts. “Just, uh, looking.”

Yeah, he’s definitely not “just looking”. “For what?” Keith asks, finally entering the room to stand next to him.

“Just. You know.” Shiro gestures vaguely. 

Keith raises an eyebrow.

Shiro sighs. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

“I think I do,” says Keith, putting a hand on his arm. “You’re looking for someone to save.” Shiro doesn’t respond, so he continues. “You need to stop doing this to yourself. You’re thinking of the Holts, right? You know you can’t save everyone.”

“I know,” Shiro whispers.

“So stop beating yourself up over it. You’re not doing yourself any favors.” Keith slides his hand down Shiro’s arm until he reaches his hand, and squeezes it. “You’re still helping people out here anyway.”

Shiro’s shoulders sag. “Yeah,” he says. “Thanks, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/154662517169/also-sheith-21-for-the-drabble-thing-if-youre-up)
> 
> you can make a request [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)!


	9. Gremlin | Kidgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU in which Pidge turns into an actual Gremlin after being accidentally fed by Lance after midnight. Keith is unimpressed.

“This,” says Keith, “is definitely your fault somehow.”

“Don’t shove it in my face, oh my god.”

Keith holds up the wriggling thing in his hands anyway, as close to Lance’s face as he can get it. It’s green and kind of scaly and bears a striking resemblance to Pidge. 

If Pidge were a small, scaly green elf-like... thing.

“How the hell did this happen?” Keith demands.

“I don’t know! Blame Coran, he’s the one who left out his weird alien food experiments.” Lance cringes. “Seriously, it wasn’t me.”

“Why would she eat _that?_ ”

“She was hungry! She came in looking for a snack and I pointed it out, it’s not like I _told_  her to eat it!”

“Lance,” Keith says, as the thing in his hands claws lightly at his arms and hisses. “You turned our girlfriend into a gremlin. Look at her.”

“I don’t want to.”

“ _Look at her._ ”

He looks at her, reluctantly. Gremlin Pidge bares her very sharp little teeth at him. If it’s supposed to be a grin, it’s a very unsettling one.

“I caught her trying to get into a control panel down in the hangar. You know gremlins like to destroy aircraft, right? And we’re literally on a spaceship? In space?”

“I _didn’t_ know, and before you ask, I don’t know how to fix this, either,” Lance says nervously.

“Well, you’re not supposed to feed them after midnight, or this happens... so maybe at sunrise, she’ll go back to normal?”

“We’re in space, there _is_  no sunrise. Or midnight.”

“So maybe it’ll wear off in like, five or six hours. Here.” Keith shoves Pidge at Lance, who scrabbles to take her without getting clawed. “Make sure she doesn’t destroy anything.”

“W-why is it my job!?”

“Because it’s your fault!” Keith calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room. Lance looks down at the gremlin in his arms again, and it gives a nasty sort of giggle. Great. The next five or six hours are going to be long as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/155495952404/abyraesama-replied-to-your-post)
> 
> send me prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)!!


	10. Monopoly | Kidgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe a kidgance thing with pidge, lance, and keith playing poker ( or a board game ) and super getting competitive about it

“Keith,” Pidge says. “I’m divorcing you.”

“We’re not married.”

“We’ll get married, and then I’ll divorce you. Watch me.”

“Damn,” Lance hums. “Guess she’ll have to marry me instead.”

“Stay out of this, Lance.” 

“No, don’t stay out of this, Lance.” Keith crosses his arms and looks at the boy on the other side of the game board. “Everyone knows the banker has an unfair advantage.”

“What is this? Capitalism: The Game?”

“Yes. It literally is.”

“No yeah he’s totally right,” Pidge adds. “It is.” She crosses her arms too.

“Oh, so now you’re ganging up on me?” Lance finally looks up from the stacks of fake money he’s been counting. “I’m hurt.”

“C’mon! Can’t you spare a hundred bucks for your poor little girlfriend? Huh?” Pidge gives him her best puppy dog eyes. Lance is unmoved.

“Hey, I earned my riches fair and square. I’m not paying the rent you owe Keith.”

“Don’t shift this back on me. I saw you taking money from the bank,” Keith says. “You cheated.”

“Uh, no, I’m the banker, it’s my right to do that. And anyway, Pidge shuffled the deck or something to get all the Get Out of Jail Free cards, so.”

“One, that’s literally impossible--two, taking money from the bank is definitely cheating!” Pidge gets up on her knees to thrust a finger more emphatically in Lance’s face. “You’re not getting away with this!”

“Oh my god, just pay your rent and let Keith take his turn.”

“Nope, I’m rioting,” Keith says, and flips the game board. Pidge cheers. Lance yells and scrambles after all his little plastic hotels and fake money that go tumbling across the floor.

From the doorway, Shiro sighs and walks away. Why does Monopoly always end like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/155503604929/not-sure-what-kind-of-prompts-youre-looking-for) send prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask) etc etc


	11. Captured | Kidgance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kidgance video games date :D or kidge freeing lance from galra, who is serverely injured and almost lost a limb for talking back at galras :))) i like angst.  
> (I went with the angst; content warning for implied depression and semi-explicit descriptions of torture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fic summary says these are short fills but this one... isnt that short lol. ALSO as it says in the summary: its partially a torture scene! be warned!

It’s pathetic, really, how quickly Lance gave up.

He didn’t give any secrets away, of course, nothing that could lead the galra to Voltron; he knows the universe is at stake here. But they kept... saying things. Whispering in his ear that no one's gonna rescue him.

And god, how long has he been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? And he already believes them.

Like. If it were Hunk that’d been captured? He’s the heart of the team and a genius to boot, they’d come to his rescue in no time. And Shiro, he’s the leader--but he’d probably rescue himself, anyway. He’s done it before.

And... Keith and Pidge. A brilliant pilot and a computer whiz. They’re amazing, of course the others would try to rescue them. They’ll be fine without him, though. They have each other, and anyway, it’s not like they’ve ever loved him as much as he loves them.

So when the galra walks into his cell, the one that’s been torturing him for the last--hours, days, weeks--he grins. They’re not gonna get a thing out of him. They won’t even get the satisfaction of using him as bait.

“Get up,” the galra growls.

“Five more minutes, Mom,” Lance says. He’s rewarded by a very claw-filled slap to the face. Ahh, yep, that stings.

“Get _up_ ,” the galra says again, and Lance is dragged roughly to his feet. Claws dig into bruises as he’s marched down the hall to the torture chamber. If he gets to see any color but black and purple and the red of his own blood before he dies, he’ll die a happy man.

He can feel blood dripping down his cheek already as he’s chained up. Today’s gonna be fun.

“So,” the galra says shortly, picking up something that resembles... a red hot poker. Classic. “Where is Voltron?”

“Sorry, I’d tell you, but I’m a little tied up right now.” Lance rattles his chains for effect. “Maybe some other time?”

The poker-thing gets swung hard and fast at his kneecap--mother _fucker_. He gasps and hunches over as much as the chains allow, which isn’t much, trying to take his weight off his leg.

“You’re _pathetic_ ,” the galra hisses. Lance knows that already.

“You’re _weak_.” He tells himself that every day.

“ _No one_  is coming for you.” Fuck, that’s all that’s keeping him going.

“So tell me,” the galra says, pressing the poker into his stomach--shit, it burns, ah, fuck, it burns--and leaning in closer. “ _Where is Voltron?_ ”

Lance tries really hard to suppress the thin whine that escapes him as the poker digs deep into his side. He can hardly think, hardly breathe, it’s all he can do to pull at his chains, trying desperately to escape the sensation--he can only tell the poker’s not still there when the galra waves it in his face.

“ _Tell me_.”

Lance wheezes. “Go...” he whispers, the galra leans in, “...fuck yourself.”

The galra roars in his face. The poker hits his leg again, and something cracks loudly, and fuck Lance wishes he could say he’s gotten used to the pain, that somehow he’s gone numb from it all but he’s excruciatingly _aware_  of everything, from the burning in his side and the sharpness in his leg like a knife, down to each and every bruise and cut and wound that reopens as he writhes against his chains.

_Fuck._

He’s, uh, a little out of it, so when an unfamiliarly _bright_ source of light presents itself to the other side of his eyelids he pretty much doesn’t think about it at all. The shouting is a little odd, too, but it’s not really his concern right now.

When the pressure around his wrists holding him up suddenly gives, and he falls against something somewhat softer than a steel floor-- _that_ he notices.

“Fuck,” a familiar voice says in his ear. “Lance? Lance, talk to me.”

It takes him a second to gather the breath for that talking thing. He’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating or something anyway. “...Pidge? What... are you doing here?”

“What do you think we’re doing?” another very familiar voice calls. “Saving your ass!”

“...Keith...?”

“Keith, I can’t carry him,” Pidge says, and Lance finally opens his eyes--he’s pretty much draped over her, there’s no way his leg is gonna support him, but he can see down her back and the familiar white and green paladin armor she’s wearing--shit, this is real.

“Why?” he breathes. His support shifts, and suddenly the world goes topsy-turvy--Keith has hoisted him up in a fireman’s carry. Yeah, this is real. Pidge’s face appears before his own as they set off down the hall.

“Why what?” she says, as Keith reports back to the others--is _everyone_ here?

“Why... did you come?” he rasps.

She squints at him. “What kind of question is that?”

An alarm goes off and Keith swears and picks up the pace, making Lance bounce uncomfortably against his shoulders--he yells as the motion jostles his leg.

“Be _careful_ , Keith!” he vaguely hears Pidge chide.

“We have to hurry!”

“You’re hurting him!”

Keith slows instantly. “Lance? Lance, are you okay?”

Lance wheezes. “It’s just my--ah!--fucking leg, I think it’s broken...” And everything else, but he doesn’t have to worry them with that.

“We’ll get you to a healing pod soon,” Pidge says, and reaches up to hold his hand. “Don’t worry.”

And--he’s still confused as all hell, because they came for him, they _actually came for him_ \--but he loves them so much right now he might cry. 

He’s already crying because of the pain in his leg and the way the fresh wound on his side keeps rubbing against the collar of Keith’s armor, but that’s another matter.

He doesn’t quite fall unconscious but he slips into a kind of painful haze for a while until suddenly Keith is lowering him to the ground. He vaguely recognizes the inside of the Green Lion before Keith’s concerned face fills his vision.

“Lance,” he says, as the floor shifts--Green must be taking off. “What did you mean, ‘Why?’”

“I meant you... shouldn’t have come,” Lance says. He closes his eyes. “It wasn’t worth it... I’m replaceable.”

“Like hell you are!” Pidge shouts from the cockpit.

“How can you--how can you _say_  that?” Keith asks, and a hand cups his cheek, kind of sudden and blunt the way Keith can be but gentle all the same. “You know we _care_ about you, right?”

“You’d get over it...”

“No.”

“You would.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Lance, I swear to god I have lost way too many people I love to give up on you just like that!” Pidge hollers. “Did you really think we wouldn’t rescue you?”

He opens his eyes. Green must be on autopilot, because Pidge is backwards in her chair, looking over the back at him; Keith is still kneeling over him. They’re both looking at him like he’s turned into a galra himself.

It hurts almost as much as the burn on his stomach, so he closes his eyes again.

“Yeah,” he admits. Silence.

“Keith,” Pidge says finally. “Come fly Green for me so I can slap some sense into him.”

“I think he’s hurt enough, Pidge.”

“It’s just a--nevermind, I’ll wait till he’s out of the pod later.”

Another silence. Lance says nothing, just focuses on breathing. In and out. In, and out.

“You’re not replaceable,” Keith says finally. “I swear. Not for Voltron, and not for us.”

“Seconded!” Pidge calls.

“Say it,” Keith says. “Say, ‘I’m not replaceable.’”

“Keith...”

“Say it.”

Lance takes as deep a breath as he can manage. “I’m... not replaceable.”

“Again.”

“I’m not replaceable.”

“Again!”

“I’m not replaceable!”

“We’re almost to the castle, guys,” Pidge interjects. “I think we’ll have to continue this later.”

“Yeah.” Keith’s hand leaves his faces and closes around one of Lance’s hands. “We will.”

 _I’m not replaceable._  Lance sighs inwardly.

Maybe one day he’ll believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/155556960294/kidgance-video-games-date-d-or-kidge-freeing)  
> send prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)


	12. Gravity | Shatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm not sure if this is how prompts work, but here it goes: Shiro and Matt are having early morning cuddles and suddenly the gravity goes out and yeah they panic a bit at first like reasonable space heroes (maybe there's a mad dash for clothes in 0 gravity?) but then there's no alarms or shaking and they figure it's probably diagnostics messing with stuff so they end up having fun with it (like, Matt's small enough to wrap himself around Shiro and control their movement with momentum). :D

Shiro is usually out of bed by this time--this time being the castle’s equivalent of 5am. Since Matt joined them, though, he can on occasion be coaxed into staying in bed a little longer. Matt’s sleeping face nestled against his shoulder is... persuasive.

So after a trip out to the bathroom he’s dozing back off, and when he gets the vague sense that he’s floating, he just assumes he’s falling asleep. The blanket slips off his side and he gropes for it without opening his eyes.

But... he can’t find the bed. His eyes snap open; the bunk’s ceiling is inches from his nose. Matt’s hair is brushing up against it. He turns his head; they are completely floating off the bed. Matt’s glasses and the datapad he’d left on the little table by the door are floating above said table and the blanket is hovering beneath them. Okay. This is weird.

“Matt,” he says quickly, shaking him a little. “Matt, wake up. There’s no gravity.”

“Mmf?” Matt lifts his head and bumps it against the ceiling--not too hard, fortunately, but it’s enough to send him, and therefore Shiro, drifting back down towards the bed again. It’s also enough to wake Matt up completely. He looks around the room, squinting, then back at Shiro, who he’s still entangled with.

“What the fuck,” he says. “Gravity doesn’t just stop happening. What the fuck.”

“We _are_  in space. The ship’s gravity is artificial.”

Matt’s eyes widen. “If it’s malfunctioning, then...”

They meet eyes, and rebound gently off the bed again.

What follows is a mad scramble to recover their clothing--which is all floating near the ceiling, in the middle of the room--by pushing off each other and the walls. And then dressing, while still floating in midair.

Then Shiro realizes it’s... very quiet.

“Matt, wait,” he says, and Matt freezes while fighting with his pants.

“What?”

“There’s no alarm.” 

They both look sort of vaguely up, as though that will help them hear the lack of alarm better. There’s also no screaming from the other paladins down the hall, or any other sign that something’s amiss.

Besides the lack of gravity, anyway.

“Give me a push,” he suggests, nodding toward the door controls. Matt plants his arms against the ceiling, reaches out with one foot in a practiced motion--it’s been a long time since Kerberos but they’ve still got it, hey--and gently nudges him in the right direction. Shiro twists midair and reaches out to steady himself as he comes within reach of the doorframe. He hits the comm button on the controls and calls the bridge.

“Good morning, Shiro!” Coran chirps. “You’re up early, aren’t’cha? What can I do for you?”

Shiro shoots a look over his shoulder, and Matt smothers a snort. “Coran, is there a problem with the artificial gravity?”

“There shouldn’t be, I just ran diagnostics on the entire system! Why?”

“Well, I’m having a problem with the artificial gravity.” Matt snorts again, and Shiro continues, “There, uh, isn’t any. In my room, anyway.”

Coran hums thoughtfully. “Well, if you opened your door within the last varga or so, it _may_ have interfered with the quasiflux stenomometer! Opening your door again should reset the sensor.”

Shiro sighs in relief. “Thanks, Coran,” he says, and shuts off the comm.

“Wait, Shiro!” Matt calls before he can hit the door controls, though, so he turns.

“What?”

“C’mere.” Matt holds his arms open expectantly. He’s still floating near the ceiling, shirt on but pants abandoned (the opposite of Shiro, ha, together they make a full outfit), at the other side of the room. He flaps his hands impatiently when Shiro doesn’t obey immediately, so Shiro sighs and pushes off the wall to drift over and join him.

“What?” he asks again, as Matt’s hands find his wrists.

Matt grins at him, an expression he knows all too well. 

“No--”

“Zero-grav tickle time!” Matt shouts, and uses his lesser mass and grip on Shiro’s arms to flip right over Shiro’s head and attack from behind, jamming his hands up into Shiro’s armpits while he flails. 

Shiro lets out an undignified squawk and squirms, trying to dislodge the smaller man and choke back the giggles that escape his lips anyway. “No! Matt--stop--no--! Matt--why!? Stop!”

“Why?” Matt says smugly, finally stopping only to push off him so that he’s out of reach for retaliation. He’s floating upside down. “I thought we should have a little fun, while, you know...”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. Matt’s grin grows wider.

“...While there’s nothing _weighing you down_ ,” he finishes.

Shiro snorts and groans simultaneously.

“That was a good one and you know it,” says Matt.

“No comment. I _do_  have things to do today, you know.”

“They can wait! For like, _half an hour_ , c’mon, Shiro. We haven’t done this in ages.”

Which is true. He can’t say for sure how long it’s been, really--two years, maybe more--since the trip to Kerberos. That was  _months_  without gravity, and they’d taken full advantage of it for their own entertainment.

And he does kind of miss that. Just... hanging out, with almost nothing to do but wait until arrival. It could’ve been boring, but Matt made it fun.

Also, Matt’s giving him that look he just can’t say no to, even if it’s upside down. He sighs.

“Alright. But _only_  half an hour. Clear?”

“As Balmeran crystal. Catch me if you can!” Matt pushes off the floor with his arms, gliding across the room, and Shiro grins despite himself and gives chase.

They definitely pass more than half an hour playing around, bouncing off the walls and trying to get just the right momentum for this or that acrobatic feat (Matt’s better at the flips, Shiro can’t figure out how he does it), striking poses to make each other laugh. Shiro gets so caught up in the unfamiliar sensation of _fun_  that he doesn’t hear footsteps approaching their door.

“Matt? Are you with Shiro?” Pidge calls from the hall. The two only have enough time to shoot each other a frantic look before the door slides open and gravity reasserts itself, unceremoniously dumping them both back on the floor. Matt’s pants land squarely on Shiro’s head.

“...You know what?” Pidge says. “Nevermind.” And the door slides shut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here!](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/157850750164/im-not-sure-if-this-is-how-prompts-work-but-here)  
> make requests [here!](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)


	13. Cat | Shallureith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe Keith and Shiro trying to explain cats to Allura and ending up having a *cat sounds* competition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually for shallureith week, but it was still from a prompt and not part of the same au as the rest so im putting it here instead.

"They're usually pretty small," Keith says, gesturing with his hands. "And furry?"

Shiro nods while Allura watches them closely. "They're descended from predators, though, so they have claws and sharp teeth."

"You make them sound like little monsters," Keith says, on the edge of offended. 

"They are! They always scratch me," Shiro retorts with a soft laugh. 

"Just because they don't like you doesn't mean they're evil, Shiro." Keith crosses his arms. He's as intense as ever, even when his task is defending the honor of the feline species, apparently.

"And they are called... 'cats,' you said?" Allura prompts.

"Yes! And they're cuddly and _soft_ , and they purr when they're happy."

"Like you?" Shiro teases, and Keith elbows him, hard. Worth it.

"What is purring?" Allura asks, cocking her head to the side.

"It's a sound," Keith says. "Kind of like a little engine running, or something. I _can't_ do it." He shoots a half-hearted glare at Shiro, who's still clutching his side.

Shiro straightens up. "It's kind of like--" He rolls an 'r' as an approximation. Keith's eyebrows lift way up.

"I didn't know you could do that," he says. Shiro grins and shrugs.

Allura, meanwhile, has lit right up. "Do they make any other noises?" she asks eagerly.

"They also meow," says Shiro. He makes his best attempt at a meow, too, and Allura chuckles. Keith, though, smirks.

"I can do better," he says, and honest to god _meows_. It's so realistic that Shiro is stunned for a moment, blinking.

"Oh! How cute," Allura says, clapping her hands together once in delight. Keith's smirk wavers as he apparently realizes what he's done.

"It _was_ cute," Shiro says slowly, his own smirk growing. "Adorable, in fact."

"No--"

"I always knew you had it in you! C'mere, who's my cuddly kitten?" Shiro coos even as he laughs, reaching for Keith. 

Keith yelps and swats him away as Allura laughs too. "Stop it!"

"See? Cats always try to scratch me--"

"Shiro!"

"Alright, alright," Shiro says, even as he catches Keith and wraps his arms tightly around him. "I'll stop teasing." He kisses Keith's temple.

"You'd better," Keith grumbles, but makes no move to escape. Allura stands up to join them, sandwiching Keith in the middle.

"So," she says after a moment. "What noises do your 'dogs' make?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/158282879564/cobaltash-replied-to-your-post-i-have-no-idea)


	14. Sheepsquatch | Kidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hola! I am here because of the thing thing on Archive of our own. So here I go Pidge/ Keith They teleport back in time and if the find each other before they get erased. New one: Keith has headphones in and start singing and doesn't notice Pidge until she starts to dance and sing with him :D Continuation of Mothman
> 
> (i picked "continuation of mothman")

"So, what're we looking for tonight?" Pidge asks, as she enters Keith's room without so much as knocking and flops down on his bed like she owns the place. 

She kinda does, though--at least, one of her uncles does. They're crashing at his place for a couple days on their "roadtrip" (read: cryptid tour). So it's not really his room or his bed, either.

"There's a couple other cryptids we can check out while we're here," Keith says, swiveling around to face her. "Flatwoods Monster, or Sheepsquatch?"

Pidge snorts. "Sheepsquatch, definitely. The Flatwoods Monster wigs me out."

Keith raises an eyebrow. "...And Mothman doesn't?"

"Mothman is _Mothman_. The Flatwoods Monster, one, smells bad, two, hasn't been seen in like a decade and a half, and three, is probably just an alien anyway. Sheepsquatch, on the other hand, was last seen in 2015."

 _Probably just an alien anyway._ Alright. Well, Keith won't argue that point.

"And you're really sure you want to go back out, after two nights ago?" he says instead.

"Are you kidding? We totally found Mothman, Keith! This could be the start of a lucky streak."

"So the running and screaming was just excitement."

"You screamed _too_ , don't even try to pretend you didn't."

Keith shrugs, because he can't. "I'm just saying. I'm taking the bat this time, you take the taser."

"Fine."

That night, Keith accidentally hits himself with the bat twice, punches himself in the face once, punches _Pidge_ in the face once, and Pidge manages to tase a squirrel, and they get threatened with a gun and chased off someone's property. They get back to the Jeep bruised, but grinning, though.

"Maybe the real cryptid was the friends we made along the way," Pidge muses, half asleep in the passenger's seat.

"We've only made enemies so far," Keith points out.

"Eh." Pidge reaches over and grabs Keith's hand off the steering wheel to hold it. "You know what I mean."

Yeah. He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/158286484184/hola-i-am-here-because-of-the-thing-thing-on), and you can send me prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)!!


	15. Hot Chocolate | Hallura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HMMM HUNLLURA OR POLYRELATIONSHIP HUNK (W/ EVERYONE)

“Allura?”

Hunk peers around the doorway. There are lights on in the bridge, but the object of his search isn’t immediately visible. He steps inside anyway, careful not to spill the warm drinks in his hands.

“Allura?” he calls again. This time there’s a shuffling noise, and he turns.

“Oh! Hunk!” Allura stands from–behind the navigation controls? “What are you doing here?”

He lifts the mugs. “Uh, you said you wanted to try hot chocolate, if I ever made something like it? I just finished. It’s not _perfect_ , but it’s close.” He shrugs carefully. “I didn’t wanna wait to bring it to you, soo…”

She smiles, but it’s weak and doesn’t reach her eyes. Oh man, he’s definitely interrupted like, a moping session or something. If it was anything like Lance’s moping sessions, though, that’s probably for the best. 

He offers her a mug and, when she takes it, sits right down on the floor and pats the space next to him with his free hand.

This time, her smile is genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/159358394854/hmmm-hunllura-or-polyrelationship-hunk-w), send prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)!


	16. Fence | Shiro & Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character of your choice gets his or her head stuck between 2 fence posts.

"How the _fuck_ , Shiro."

"Language," Shiro says. He's got the Parental Look of Disapproval down pat; unfortunately for him the effect is totally ruined by the fact that he's looking up at Pidge from three feet off the ground, and thoroughly stuck between two fence posts.

"Also, I can explain," he adds.

"Please do," says Pidge, thoroughly bemused. "I could see this happening to Lance, or even Keith, but _you?_ " She grins, slowly. "I should really record this for posterity."

His face goes from stern to desperate in 0.2 seconds flat. "Pidge, no, please. Just get me out."

She rolls her eyes, but crouches down to assess the situation from his current angle. "Afraid the others will see your true colors? I _know_ you're just as dorkish and immature as any of us." She prods at the fence--it _seems_ to just be wood, if kind of purplish. This planet does have something like trees so it's not too much of a stretch. "You hide it well, but Matt's my brother. I _know_."

"That's why I called _you_ here instead of anyone else."

"Hunk would've been nice about it."

"He still thinks I have dignity. I'm not about to ruin that illusion."

Pidge snorts. Yeah, this is pretty undignified.

"How did you get stuck here, anyway?" she asks again, giving an experimental tug on one of the posts. Shiro grunts.

"I was... trying to reach that flower over there." He nods over by Pidge's feet--it's pink, and looks a lot like those flowers Allura is so fond of, which is probably why he was going for it. That said...

"So you tried to go _through_ the fence instead of over it."

"...Yes."

Pidge's face is starting to hurt from grinning, but as much as she's enjoying this, it really is time to get him out of the fence. She taps the wood by his face.

"Okay," she says. "I'm gonna pull real hard on this post, and you're gonna try and back out. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Cool." She stands again, wraps her hands around the post, and pulls. After a moment's consideration, she presses her foot against the other post for better leverage. Shiro pushes on the fence, too, trying to pull his head out of the gap.

With a groan--both from the fence _and_ Shiro--he finally pops free, tumbling back onto his ass looking distinctly disheveled. He frantically brushes at the dirt around his neck.

" _Please_ don't tell anyone about this," he says.

"I dunno, I might," says Pidge, leaning on the nearest post and smirking. "I'm kind of in the fence about it."

He groans just like the drama queen he secretly is. Yeah, Pidge is _never_ letting him live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/159701900179/im-dying-of-boredom-pls-send-prompts-character)  
> send prompts [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)


	17. Picky Eater | Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Picky eater and klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while, huh? i think im gonna close out this prompt collection at 20 just bc its getting unwieldy. ill start a new one after!

“Keith,” says Lance, slowly. “Are you sure this edible?”

“Yes.”

“But like,  _really_  sure?”

Keith pointedly scoops a spoonful of the stuff into his mouth, and eats it, maintaining eye contact with Lance the whole time. Lance looks horrified.

“Dude, that’s disgusting.”

Keith swallows. “It actually does taste like carrots and chicken,” he says thoughtfully, looking at the label on the little jar. He sticks the (tiny) spoon back in it for safekeeping.

“Oh my god.”

“Look, if I can eat it, so can she.”

At which point they both turn to look at the wailing baby in the high chair between them. The goop is all over her face and hands but Keith knows very little of it actually made it into her mouth.

“I don’t think she likes carrots and chicken,” says Lance, tiredly. Neither of them have had a full night’s sleep in months.

Keith sighs and gets up, and, as usual, heads toward the pantry. “I’ll go get the applesauce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163146964409/picky-eater-and-klance-also-what-other-ships-do)


	18. Elevator | Shunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I get, uhhhhh, shunk stuck in elevator

“Lance told me about this,” says Hunk, the first to break the silence. “He got stuck in here with Keith.”

Shiro squints at the faint sliver of light coming from between the elevator doors, and stamps down the panic. It’s an elevator, not a prison cell. This is temporary. He’s safe.

“I’m sure that went well,” he manages.

“Well, they did get out.”

“Reassuring. Do you know how?”

“Uh.” Hunk pauses. “I think there’s a maintenance hatch on the ceiling?”

Shiro feels better already. He reaches up, feeling with the tips of his real fingers for something–there, a line set into the metal. He follows it, stepping forward.

And collides with Hunk, who was doing the same.

“Sorry!” they both stutter at each other, and then laugh. The last of the panic dissipates.

“Okay, I got this.” Hunk puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder so they don’t collide again. Moments later, something clicks, and a panel in the ceiling slides open. The elevator is flooded with light, and now Shiro can see Hunk is… close.

Very close.

They meet eyes for a long moment, and Shiro feels his face rapidly heating up as he’s strangled by a new kind of panic.

“Ah…” He looks up in an effort to defuse the tension–Hunk’s hand is still on his shoulder–and notices a problem. “I… don’t think I’m gonna fit through there.”

There’s a shuffle as Hunk looks up too, and then he chuckles.

“Yeah, no, I’m not fitting through there either.”

Okay. Trapped in an elevator with Hunk. Who is still mere inches away. Stay calm, Shiro.

He looks down and meets Hunk’s eyes again. Big mistake, they’re warm and brown and focused on him still. And  _so close_.

“D-does anyone know we’re in here?” he stutters, clutching at the last dregs of his composure.

“I dunno.” To his utter horror–and delight?–Hunk grins. “Guess it’s just us for a while.”

He’s fucked. He’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163147816699/can-i-get-uhhhhh-shunk-stuck-in-elevator)


	19. Twisted Ankle | Kidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twisted ankle - kidge

In her defense, Pidge is already at a disadvantage here. She’s quick in battle, sure–agile. But in a flat out sprint?

Well, she has short legs, and there’s not a damn thing she can do about that.

So when they’re fleeing from a battle that’s gotten out of hand–”regrouping,” Shiro calls it–she naturally falls a little behind. It happens when your teammates are all six goddamn feet tall.

She doesn’t dare glance backward, though she can hear the galra giving chase, unnervingly close. She doesn’t dare risk it. Instead she runs harder, pushing herself beyond her limits to try and catch up with the rest of her team.

She doesn’t trip–she doesn’t even take an ill-advised leap or step in a hole or some other excuse. She just lands badly one stride and then she’s hobbling, yelling as pain shoots through her ankle.

“Pidge!” she hears someone shout.

Shit. She’s never gonna catch up now. She keeps running as best she can, eyes glued to the ground ahead of her. 

And jumps when a blast hits the ground just next to her. They’re catching up, and she’s fucked.

Well, might as well go down fighting, right? She reaches for her bayard.

“Hunk, Lance!” Keith’s shout rings out ahead of her. “Cover us!”

“You got it!” Lance shouts back. As Pidge slows to turn and fight, she hears footsteps–ahead of her this time.

She looks up just before Keith all but collides with her. He’s turning and hiking her arms up over his shoulders before she’s even processed that he  _came back for her_.

“What–”

“Jump!” he hisses, as the blue-white bolts of energy from Lance and Hunk’s bayards shoot by them. She panics–no way, she is  _not_ letting Keith die here with her. She tries to tug her arms back.

“Leave me!” she shouts in his ear.

“No!” he shouts back, sounding so offended it shocks her into stopping her resistance. He lets go of her arms and reaches back for her knees instead, and heaves her up onto his back himself. And then they’re off.

“Keith,” she starts.

“I’m not leaving you,” he pants. “Never.”

She doesn’t know how to answer that. Somehow it feels like a deeper promise than it sounds. So she wraps her arms tighter around his shoulders, and her knees at his hips, and decides if they make it out of this alive she’s gonna make sure he knows she’s not gonna leave him, either. Not if she can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163149983659/twisted-ankle-kidge)


	20. Adoption | Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klance adoption [the baby girl from earlier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8299118/chapters/25918122)
> 
> ps. I'm closing this prompt collection because it's getting unwieldy! You can find my new collection [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11548653)!!

“I know you’re excited,” Keith says fondly, watching his husband practically bounce off the walls, “but if they think you might drop her, I’m gonna get to hold her first.”

Lance freezes. “No way, we agreed I could hold her first.”

“I know we did. But your hands are shaking.”

Lance looks down at his hands, then plops down onto the waiting room sofa, shoving his hands under his thighs.

“I’m good!” he announces. “I’m good, I’m good, I’m good.  _Good.”_

There’s a muffled chuckle–they’re not the only ones in the waiting room, and Keith suspects there’s been more attention on Lance’s antics than the outdated magazines strewn about the room. Keith gets up from his chair to join Lance on the sofa, and tugs one of his hands free so he can hold it.

“Remember to breathe,” he suggests.

“We’re gonna be  _dads,_ ” Lance whispers, clutching Keith’s hand so hard his knuckles turn white and Keith’s fingers start turning red. Keith squeezes back; they’ve been planning this for almost a year now but now that it’s happening? Yeah, he’s not exactly calm, either.

“Mr. Kogane? Mr. Diaz?” a woman asks, standing in the doorway, and Keith looks up. He turns to Lance, and they share a grin before they get up and follow her out of the waiting room.

Lance starts crying the moment their new daughter settles in his arms, and honestly, Keith isn’t far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/163175308019/klance-adoption-the-baby-girl-from-earlier)
> 
> thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
